The Truth Shall
by angelisis7
Summary: A mother's worst nightmare has come to pass, what will happen when nothing is as it seems, an no one!  Come, read and review!  Your reviews inspire me to write faster and more!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own General Hospital or any of its characters, I just like playing with them on occasion… And seeing as how I have been beyond disgusted with the show and what is going on, I felt the need to try and fix it my way. Reviews are always welcomed, good, bad or otherwise, but be constructive please! And remember, reviews inspire me to write more and faster! I'll try to update as often as possible, but life is hectic and sometimes won't allow me to do it as often as I like, but, I will try my best to keep with a schedule! (Oh yeah, Aiden doesn't exist in this story) If you like it, let me know, reviews work great for that, let me know if you want more!

Prologue

I turned, for just a moment, but a moment was too long. I could feel a chill breeze on the back of my neck and knew in that moment, nothing was ever going to be the same again. As I turned to assess where the breeze was coming from, I saw the door open, and my baby, nowhere in sight.

My heart kicked into overdrive as I sprinted from the house, the erratic beat almost deafening in the silence of the night. Dark wings were beating at the edge of my vision as I closed in on the road, and as my eyes adjusted, the closer I got, the easier it was to see the shape of a small body lying motionless in the road. An inhuman scream bubbled up and out of my throat as I collapsed next to that small body.

My mind was trying to understand what was happening; my heart was denying it fervently. I tried to grasp the small body, drawing it into my warmth, but my arms wouldn't work. I felt my throat almost constricting, but couldn't be bothered to pay it any attention, until I realized that shrieking sound was still coming for me. As I tried to quiet myself, those black wings grew larger and finally took me. In a far off recess of my mind, I realized I had passed out, and was disgusted with myself.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I was slowly coming back and could smell the horrible scent of smelling salts being waved beneath my nose. As I regained some semblance of wakefulness I shoved the hand away from me. That was when the voice reached me, "Miss, please relax, we're just trying to help you. Just stay still and we'll have you taken to the hospital to assess your injuries."

I hadn't realized I was struggling but I shoved harder and pushed him away from me. "I'm not hurt, I must have fainted. Where's my son?"

That pitying look in his eyes almost made me start to scream again, but with every fiber of my being, I tamped down the urge. It was almost impossible to ignore, but somehow, and somewhere, I found an extra reserve of strength.

I guess I must have been closer to the edge than I thought, because suddenly, I felt a prick in my arm and then my world was growing hazy. "You ass, what have you done?" I demanded in a shrill voice. "I have another child; I have to get to him!" Even as I said it, I could feel the drugs trying to pull me under, but my baby needed me, my babies needed me…

XXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I fought the whole way to the hospital; I couldn't let the drugs pull me under. I knew if I could just stay awake until I got there, someone I knew would help me. The paramedic, who had helped me at the start, kept telling me to relax, to let the drugs do their work. I wished, in that moment, looks really could kill, because this guy was getting on my nerves. "Shut up. You tried to sedate me, while my child could be lying here dying, don't speak to me!"

I was just gearing up to continue my rant when the ambulance slowed. I don't think it had even stopped before I was shoving things out of my way and dashing out of the back. The paramedic tried to grab me, but I snarled at him as his hand made contact and then released me. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but right now, nothing and no one mattered but Jake.

I rushed into the hospital and ran straight into Steven. "Steven, my baby, where is he?" I begged.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong with you, have you been drinking?" Steven inquired.

What the hell was wrong with everyone, my baby was probably dying and they thought I was drunk… "Let me see Jake, take me to my son now!"

"I can't, he is being prepped for surgery as we speak, and you should know he is in rough shape. What did you do to him, where is Cam?"

My heart constricted, the faint pain in my throat suddenly intensifying. The blackness that was threatening a fainting spell suddenly retreated and in its place a red haze swarmed my vision, consuming me.

Steven reached a hand out to grab me, maybe to shake me, I can't be sure, but whatever he was planning to do stopped as I whirled away from him. I saw Epiphany was on the phone, but her eyes were locked on me. A mix of sadness and horror, her face, for once an open book, but just this once, I didn't care what she had to say, I needed to see my son.

I had one destination in mind, and no one was going to stop me from getting there. I saw Patrick and Robin moving towards one of the operating rooms and tried to get them to stop, to talk to me, to let me see my baby, but they just glared at me and moved on.

I couldn't breathe; every breath I took seemed to get lodged in my throat, never making it to my lungs.

I couldn't handle the looks anymore, so I did the only thing I could in that moment, I screamed, long and hard, for my son "Jake…" If no one was going to help me, if none of my friends could be bothered with me, then I'd have to find another way, because the only thing that mattered was my son. In that moment, I realized, he was never Lucky's son, he was never Jason's son, he was mine, they couldn't be bothered with us, with him, then screw them. I moved quickly to the observation room, seeing as how I couldn't get into the operating room, it was my last choice.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, watching as Patrick and Robin and the other nurses worked on my son. I could see their faces grow bleaker as time passed. I'm not sure how long I actually stood there, but when they walked out of the room, I felt my heart finally fracture, and then I was collapsing, but before I could hit the floor, arms wove around me, pulling me close.

I didn't need to look to know who had me, I would always instinctively know that embrace. My sobs were silent, I couldn't make a single sounds, vaguely, in a far away part of my mind, I understood I must have over taxed my vocal cords, but couldn't find it in me to care.

As I shoved Jason away from me, I mouthed, "Let me go, don't touch me."

"What? Elizabeth, what's going on, what happened?" Jason asked quietly, pain evident in his voice.

Before I could reiterate, Patrick and Robin walked up to us, their expression sorrowful, but right below the sorrow was distaste, perhaps even resentment. I couldn't fathom what was going on, why was everyone so pissed at me? I know I turned my back for a moment, but, he was on the stairs, playing with his motorcycles, he was safe, the door, I swear was locked. But I wasn't going to tell these people, if they were going to condemn me, without knowing the facts, then I obviously didn't need them in my life, didn't need to call them friends.

"Where's my baby?" I mouthed, pissed off that I couldn't speak.

"What is wrong with you Elizabeth?" Patrick asked his voice self-righteous as he glared at me.

"I want to see my baby, take me to him now, or tell me where he is." It came out squeaky and I could barely hear it.

Robin must have understood, because she pointed to a room down the hall. "Second door on the left after you leave here, he's brain dead you know."

The condemnation in her voice almost destroyed me, but I moved with purpose, she didn't matter, only Jake. As I pushed into the room, I felt Jason on my heels, hovering.

He didn't say anything, just paced to Jake's bed and grasped his little hand, holding it firmly in his own. Tears coursing down his face as he looked at the broken little boy laying there, his voice startled me when he spoke, "What have you done Elizabeth, how could you do this?"

As I stared down, watching the machines live for him, I glanced quickly at Jason, trying to understand when I became the bad guy, the garbage they scraped off the bottom of their shoe. I reached into the nightstand beside the bed and grabbed the paper and pen that were in all the rooms. Hastily I wrote, not even bothering to glance at the man I had once loved beyond reason.

"What have I done, how could I? Are you serious, you don't even know what has happened, and you are blaming me, standing there with a look of hate…I'll tell you what happened you egotistical bastard, I'll tell you! I turned away for a moment; I was trying to clean up the table, getting it ready for the boys to eat. I wasn't supposed to have them, Lucky was supposed to have the boys, but 'something' came up and he left them with me. I knew they must be hungry, so I was hurrying, Jake was playing on the steps, and Cam was washing his hands upstairs." I took a breath, even though I was writing it and not saying it, it still hurt, it still threatened to consume me.

Take another deep breath, I continued. "I felt a breeze waft into the room, and turned instantly, the door was open and Jake wasn't there. I ran out into the yard and then further, to the road…" My tears were flowing so hard, I couldn't see through them to continue to write. After a few moments, I pulled myself together and finished. "I collapsed next to him, I tried to pull him into my arms, but I must have passed out, my screams must have alerted someone, because I came to when the paramedic was administering smelling salts. Happy, did you get the answers you needed, want to blame me some more?"

It wasn't like I wasn't blaming myself, but, I knew, whether I could admit it to myself or not, it was an accident, a terrible, horrific accident.

"Why do you look drunk?" Jason asked in a cold tone.

I laughed a silent humorless laugh, "The paramedic thought I was being irrational in my despair and injected me you ass! I look and feel drunk because I am trying to fight off the need to succumb to sleep you sanctimonious jackass!"

I pulled the chair closer to Jake's bed and took his hand again, there was so much I wanted to say to him, so much I needed him to know, but, I had ruined that, because I couldn't speak. I knew it would take a couple of days for it to heal, but I didn't have a couple of days. The tears I had been holding back surged forward, but instead of trying to deny them, I let them take me.

The worst moment in my entire life, and everyone I know, who I have seen tonight, have turned their backs on me. Damning me for something that was totally out of my control, something I couldn't have fixed or changed, no matter how much wishing I did.

I continued to pet Jake's hand, turning it this way and that, laying little kisses in his palm. Trying to memorize every little detail, every memory I could grasp. I looked fleetingly at Jason's hand resting on the bed, next to Jake's, my eyes shifting between the two, I was about to say something 'write something' when there was a knock on the door and Mac Scorpio walked in. I ignored him a moment longer, their two hands taking my attention fully.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Mac said sternly, disgust in his voice as well.

I shook my head, a thought growing larger every moment that ticked slowly by. I still hadn't looked at him; my eyes were riveted on their hands. I grabbed Jason's and brought it closer to the one I held. He tried to yank it out of my grasp, but I was having none of that. It was wrong, but I couldn't stop my self, I laughed, of course it didn't sound like a laugh, there wasn't much noise to it at all, but I was laughing.

I dropped both their hands and grabbed the pad of paper, writing with haste, I wrote, "This is not my son, this is not Jake!"

Mac moved further into the room, on Jason's side, and both of them stood their frozen, looking at me oddly.

I dashed out of the room, grabbed a drink and hoped it would be enough, in little more than a whisper, I said, "He is not my son, I don't know where Jake is, but this isn't him. I am truly sorry for his mother, but this is not my baby!"

"Elizabeth," Mac said cautiously.

"Don't Elizabeth me," I whispered vehemently, "I'm not crazy, ask the paramedic, he gave me something to calm down, ask him, I know my child and this isn't him Mac, please believe me." I couldn't tell if they heard me or not, but one look at Jason and the pitying glance told me it didn't matter.

Mac walked out of the room with barely a, "be right back" thrown over his shoulder.

When he returned he had a doctor with him, and he was explaining what I had said. The doctor shook his head sadly before walking over to me. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, he is your son." Before I had time to say anything, Mac and Jason were holding my arms, and the doctor was injecting me with another needle. I tried to fight, I really did, but there was just too much, it was too much and I slumped to the ground.

XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

I know another short chapter, but, at least it's an update, right… Please review, your words inspire me. The chapters will get longer, as for right now, they may stay semi short, just because of time constraints. And June is a busy month for me, but, I will update as often as I can.

Chapter Two

Waking seemed to be the hardest thing at the moment, I tried to get my eyes to open, when that failed, I tried to move my hands, maybe I could pry them open, but I couldn't lift my arms, it felt like they were being held down by a lead weight. Cursing in frustration, I tried to call for help, but my voice wouldn't work. Panic was setting in, and I could do nothing to stop it.

As I struggled, pulling harder at whatever was restraining me, I felt a small give, infinitesimal as it was, as well as a slight dampness, but couldn't be bothered with the slight pain the action had caused or the damage.

I would have continued to struggle, but the stern voice that suddenly shattered the silence, gave me momentary pause. "Elizabeth, you need to stop this at once, you're only hurting yourself. I thought you agreed that going to your son's funeral was best."

My son, yes, my dear little boy, but what happened to Cameron, he was fine, wasn't he, why would I be burying him…My questions continued to pile on top of each other, but for some reason, I was terrified to voice them.

Something wasn't right, I couldn't remember anything, but there was a nagging at the back of my mind, something telling me, I shouldn't say much.

Biting my tongue, I replied, "Yes, of course, I think I was half asleep and dreaming, nothing more. I'm fine, rest assured."

He looked at me oddly for many moments, but finally came over and freed my wrists, "Alright Elizabeth, after the funeral, you can go home, I think you are doing remarkably well."

Again, not having a clue as to where I was, or what this head case was yammering about, I just smiled one of my fake 'Elizabeth is happy smiles' and waited for him to leave the room.

Before he closed the door, he said, "I'll be back in twenty to take you to the church, please be ready."

I nodded once before walking as slowly as I possibly could to what I hoped was the restroom.

Once inside, I jumped in the shower, as the water was rushing down my stressed and aching body, I tried to remember. Nothing was making any sense. Cameron wasn't dead, I knew it, I had just left him with Lucky…

XXXXXX

Right on schedule, he came back, thankfully I was already dressed and waiting for him. "Thanks for being ready. It's time to go."

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything, at this point, I felt it could do more harm than good.

As he pulled up to the church, I noticed all my friends and family. I slid my seatbelt off and moved to open the door, which was when everything over the last four days hit me, it was almost like a slide show going on behind my eyes, from Lucky bailing and leaving me unprepared for the kids, to running down my driveway and collapsing beside Jake, or who I thought was Jake. It took everything in me to not scream or draw attention to myself.

Doctor Ruston paused getting out of the car, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm okay; I just need a moment please, it's just so hard being here, knowing I have to bury my baby." My voice shook, but I tried to keep any hints of suspicion or hysteria out of it and inject just the right amount of grief, because if I over did it, I was liable to end up back at Shadybrook. I needed to think, and fast.

He nodded his head and stepped out of the vehicle. I was a little conflicted, wondering if I was so well to go home after the memorial, why the "doc" was remaining, it wasn't like I knew him from Adam and he definitely didn't know my son.

I risked a quick glance up, feigning reaching for a tissue from the box on the dash and wished I hadn't. Audrey and Jason were both staring at me, looking at me with contempt and quite possibly, hatred. Doctor Ruston took a few more steps away from the car, approaching Audrey and Jason, it was obvious they were talking, but I couldn't discern what it was they were saying. At that moment though, I didn't care, I just wanted the doctor to get further away from the car. There was no way I was going to this funeral, it was not my child in there, and I didn't care who said it was, I knew, deep in my heart, that wasn't my baby.

The further the doctor got from me, the closer Jason and Audrey got, I knew if I was going to do something, the time was now, before anyone could stop me. If all my loved ones could believe I would purposely hurt my own child, I no longer needed them in my life. I had questions, but the most pressing of those was simple, where Cameron was, who had him, and where was Jake. I didn't have the time to sit and wonder right now, but soon I would and I wouldn't stop until I did.

While they were distracted, I quietly opened my door and dashed into the thicket of trees surrounding the church. As I ran, I could hear shouts of alarm from certain friends and family, but ignored their angry shouts, now was not the time to deal with them, but the time would come!


	4. Chapter 4

Another short one, but I am already working on the next chapter and as far as I know, it will be longer. Thanks for the patience. Please review, they inspire me!

Chapter Three

I didn't really know where I was going, but I pulled up short when I saw the old boxcar, I hadn't realized I had been walking that long, or that far. I couldn't believe it was still there. That tightness in my chest returned, but instead of fighting it, I went with it. Walking with purpose I made it to the boxcar and climbed inside.

Everything was as I remembered it, true, it was fade almost too much to see, but I could see the faint outlines of my old paintings, I could also, if I looked hard enough, the outline of wear Jason sat on the floor, bleeding, perhaps that was just in my head though. My heart hurt. I couldn't fight the tears any longer, after everything that had happened, everything I had been through; I gave myself this one moment to fall apart. A little later, I would be strong; I would find that reserve that would take me through all the horrors and heartache that was to come.

I couldn't pretend that it was going to be easy or that there wasn't going to be more heartache. It seemed my life was filled with pain and sadness and people always turning their backs on me, yes perhaps I was having a momentary pity party, but I believed I was allowed. I couldn't understand it, almost didn't want to. I was a good person, I helped anyone who needed it, did everything I could to be a good mother, wife, daughter, granddaughter, sister, friend…even when people didn't deserve it, I gave of myself, and look where it had landed me, I thought bitterly.

I cried for my lost innocence, for I could no longer cry for the boy Lucky had been. If he hadn't stood me up, I wouldn't have been alone in that park, I wouldn't have been raped. Sure, Lucky tried to help me afterwards, but it had never been about me, it had always been about him. I now understood Lucky couldn't have loved me, because love doesn't allow people to hurt one another that deeply. I took a moment to cry for all the missed opportunities with Jason, the starts and stops and the almost, kind of, sort of, maybes… I cried for never seeing what could have been and for not taking a chance. But mostly, I cried for my children and the pain and suffering they have had to endure and live without, because of a silly promise to a silly boy. And lastly, I cried for my missing son, because I knew in my heart, there was no way Jake was dead.

Standing and dusting the dirt and dust off, I raised my head and screamed into the quiet afternoon breeze, "I will never be that girl again!" There was so much behind that sentence, not only would I not be everyone's quiet and happy helper, I wouldn't go blindly into any situation, trust anyone just because O should or once did. My "sons" funeral was a wake up call, one greatly needed.

Because for the longest time, I had thought, believed, nothing mattered so long as my kids had a father and they were happy. I had forgotten the biggest piece to that puzzle, how can my children possibly be happy, when their mother continually rolled over and played…well, dead. It was time to become her own woman, to become the mother she always wanted to be.

XXXXXX

That aching in my chest didn't go away, after my latest cry jag, but, it had eased some, so I put it to the back of my mind, like so much else at the moment. I didn't have the time or the inclination to try and figure out what was wrong, if something was wrong.

It was time to leave the past where it belonged; it was time to move forward.

Jumping from the boxcar, I gasped with surprise. Obviously, I had been in there longer than I thought, mourning should haves and could haves. The sky was slowly fading from red to purple; night was making a steady entrance, soon the last light would diminish, welcoming night in its entirety. It gave me momentary pause to realize I had lost so much time, but actually it was a good thing. I could now make my way back into Port Charles and finally start looking for my son.

I wanted to go home, check on Cameron, see if her was there, but, it was a pipe dream, I couldn't go there, on the off chance someone was waiting for me, to do whatever it is they wanted to do. Sending up a silent prayer, I prayed my son was safe.

This was the time I normally ran to Jason, he had always been my port 'in any storm', but obviously, things have changed…I had to move away from that thought, there were landmines of 'what the hell' all over those thoughts.

There was a little twenty-four hour internet café down by the docks, but if I was going to go there, I needed to be very careful, I couldn't risk getting caught, I couldn't risk my SON.

Every alley and dark street was an unknown threat, every shadow a threat to my freedom, to my children. I couldn't tell you how long it took me to make it across town and to the café, but when I was finally across the street, for just a moment, I could breathe a little easier.

I didn't have anything to disguise myself, I just hopped I'd be able to blend in or at the very least, be of no importance to the staff. Taking a deep breath, I crossed the street at a leisurely pace, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I walked through the door, cursing the stupid bell that told of my presence.

I walked to the nearest computer and sat down, I typed and typed, trying to think of some way to find a clue about what happened, and where Jake could be, but, sadly, I wasn't good enough on the computer to know where to go or what offshoots to take that could possibly lead me to more information. Just as I was about to leave, I hit on something…

XXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter, but, at least it is an update, and it is leading to some possible answers…. Please let me know what you think, have ideas you want to share, please feel free, suggestion… Your reviews inspire my muse! I am working on the next chapter as we speak, so you might get a twofer….we'll see how it goes. Thank you again for your reviews!

Chapter Four

I was beyond shocked, I was utterly flabbergasted. I wouldn't have been able to tell you how I had reached this page, but something deep inside said this discovery was a good thing.

I brought up the email address attached to it and quickly left a short message. If I could have afforded more time, my email would have been epic in length, possibly rivaling some very prolific writers. However, with time constraints being what they were, I had to go or risk being seen or worse.

At the ATM machine I withdrew all my savings, it was a meager amount, but I prayed it would be enough. I ordered two bottles of water and left a large enough tip to hopefully win the cashier over or make me forgettable - I'm sure there is a fly in that logic somewhere, but, I had to try – should he be questioned, which I was almost positive he would be.

This town practically ran around Sonny and Jason, and if they wanted to know something bad enough, nothing would stop them…I only hoped it took them and their men some time before they discovered I had been here.

I left the aptly named; '' internet café and started making my way to the surplus store on Courtland Street, getting there almost fried what was left of my nerves. Every set of headlights, every noise almost caused me to jump out of my skin.

If this was how the 'Underbelly of Society' lived, day in and day out, I felt pity for them, more now than ever before and not to mention, respect. I also knew I never wanted to live like this again, if I could help it, nevertheless I could see somewhat, the draw of the adrenaline that continually spiked in the blood stream. To put it as simply as possible, it was a terrifying rush, almost but not quite, like being on the back of Jason's motorcycle.

I bought a few key items, hoping it would be enough to last. Three T's that fit on the loose side, three jeans, those too on the loose side. A couple bras, some underwear and toiletries, as well as a pair of running shoes, I needed comfort over style.

The time had come to put some distance between her and Port Charles. Knowing it was risky, but not having any other options, I slowly and carefully made my way towards 'Jakes'. This time of night, there should be more than enough Cabs coming and going.

Waiting in the darkness out of sight of prying eyes but close enough to grab a Cab when it became empty, I waited and worried.

It took roughly an hour before I could hail a taxi but there was no way I was risking being spotted if I could help it.

Once seated the adrenaline that had been pumping for the better part of the day seemed to crash, there one moment and gone the next. Exhaustion was seeping into every available nook and cranny, threatening to lull me into a false sense of calm, one I couldn't afford. I fought it though, with everything I had in me, I fought. Now was not the time to let my guard down, briefly I wondered if I'd ever be able to again…

XXXXXX

The ride felt like it took forever, but once I reached the motel – the decrepit feeling of the place making my skin crawl – I finally started to breathe a little easier.

The night manager managed to con me out of fifty buck, just to use his computer; however I couldn't mourn the loss of the money, not if on the off chance I had an email waiting for me and a chance at finding 'My' son.

XXXXXX

150 dollars, 72 hours, no sleep, no food, I finally received a response to my email.

I couldn't eat; my stomach was in constant knots, I couldn't sleep, for the possible chance of being caught or missing something important, weighed too heavily on my mind and heart.

As I clicked my email icon, I literally felt like all my internal organs had taken up residence in my throat.

I closed my eyes as the email loaded, terrified and beyond hopeful, all at the same time. I sent up a silent prayer, 'please let this be good news'.

There in bold, enlarged letters, "Name the place and I am there!"

'Oh lord' I thought, please don't be a joke…as an after thought I added 'Or a trap'.

XXXXXX


End file.
